


The Best Revenge...

by Zed_Zalias



Category: The Yogscast, Yogswest
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Western, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:05:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7104742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zed_Zalias/pseuds/Zed_Zalias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...Is Personal Revenge.</p><p>Just my little alternate ending of MindfulWrath's Fic "Coyote Summer." It just paints Strife as a little bit more vengeful. This time he's actually got enough energy left to take a more... <em>Personal</em>... Approach to his revenge - Which is weird, considering he's been through <em>quite</em> a lot.</p><p>Much of what Strife says are direct quotes from Ridge in earlier chapters of the whole series, but some have a few slight additions or modifications.</p><p>Original Work:<br/>http://archiveofourown.org/works/5595769/chapters/15706537</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Revenge...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MindfulWrath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindfulWrath/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Coyote Summer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595769) by [MindfulWrath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindfulWrath/pseuds/MindfulWrath). 



> I really enjoyed all three of these Fics, and I can't post this and _not_ dedicate it to MindfulWrath. I mean, let's be honest here, this would have never existed without her so :P
> 
> Original Work:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/5595769/chapters/15706537

Winter was tough in the West. It was cold, dusty, dry, and snowy. The worst part, though, was that winter was when the  _rats_ came out.

Oh, sure, there are rats in every other season, but there aren't any  _rats._

A man-of-a-rat, who had waited until winter to strike, was on his hands and knees in Sheriff Strife's Office, at the mercy of the man he had so effortlessly twirled around his finger and who had once  _belonged_ to him.

"Hahah! Hah. Yeah, yeah all right, now Parvis, you - you ain't gonna let him _shoot_ me, are you? You ain't gonna let this washed-up two-bit worthless piece of shit drunk shoot _me,_ are you?"

There was a prolonged silence.

"Sorry, Ridge," said Parvis. "But I think I am."

Ridge went deathly pale, and his eyes got so wide that white showed all the way around them. He looked behind him at Strife, his mouth twitching and his whole body trembling, and his eyes  _begged_ for mercy.

Strife smiled and something swelled and then burst inside of him, spreading throughout his body in waves like an earthquake, filling him with a horrible, sickening  _pride._ He felt so, so  _happy_. He knew he shouldn't be enjoying this that much, but he couldn't help it and he gave up fighting it. He just stood for a few seconds, smiling, letting it all warm him up make his stresses melt away.

When it began to die away, it left something in its wake. A cold,  _empty_ feeling, which began to pool in his stomach. It soon became clear to Strife that it was rage... Strife needed his revenge. As the right actions and words filled his mind and prepared to be put into use, a new warmth filled him - Something which boiled the blood inside him and set his skin on fire. It  _burned_ , but,  _oh_ , it felt  _so_   _good._  

"So," said Strife, slowly, relaxed. "You don't want me to shoot you, _Deputy_?" The last word - and the fact that Ridge made no move to challenge it - Made something boom in Strife's stomach and he felt amazing.

"Oh, well,  _Strife_..." Ridge said, slowly, smiling and laughing nervously.

"Don't think I  _won't_ shoot you  _right now_." Replied Strife. "I  _will_ , so don't be surprised when I  _do._ " Strife moved closer to Ridge andpressed the barrel into Ridge's neck and he yelped in pain.

"Now, I'm gonna ask you again,  _Deputy_. Do you. Want me. To shoot you. Or not. I tend to like me a beggar,  _Deputy_." Strife continued.

There was a moment of silence in which Strife reached over to his desk and grabbed a small knife. Ridge didn't even notice and just shivered as he waited. Strife forced the gun further into Ridge's neck, and he yelped loudly once again.

"Fine! Fine!" Shouted Ridge. "Fine, fine,  _yes!_ I don't want to die, I don't want you to shoot me! Please, Sheriff, please don't shoot me!"

"Oh my goodness, what've we got here? Is this sonnuva bitch  _scared_? Of li'l ole  _me_?" said Strife, faking a gasp and pressing the gun in farther.

"Yes, yes,  _yes_!" screamed Ridge. "Yes, I'm fucking scared of you, you Goddamn maniac, Jesus God,  _stop_!"

Strife pressed the gun in farther and Ridge yelped in pain.

"Tell me," he said, slowly. "Tell me you'll do anything to make it stop." Strife said.

"Yes, yes,  _God yes_!" Cried Ridge.

Strife pressed the gun in farther still and Ridge writhed, screaming. He  _writhed_. His back arched and he gave something between a scream and a moan.

"Aw, hell, _Deputy_ , but you're a kinky sonnuva bitch. S'pose it's my turn, anyway, ain't it." Said Strife, smiling at how well his memory had served him.

Ridge stopped for a moment and his breath hitched. Strife called for Parvis, and Parvis came over, his eyes alert and wondering. Strife looked at Ridge and said, "I know you don't give one Goddamn  _shit_ about Parvis," he started.

"That's not t-true, P-Parvis!" Exclaimed Ridge, his voice quavering and stuttering. "I  _love_ you, please, Jesus  _God_ , this man's mad, he's gonna  _shoot_ me, you have to stop him!"

"I don't belong to you, Ridge." said Parvis. "So I don't think I  _have_ to do  _anything_."

Strife smirked and continued, "Oh, you're so pathetic. Saying you  _love_ Parvis so you don't have to die.  _I_ love Parvis. Now you, _you_... You don't love Parvis. Naw, you ain't never loved nothin' but money, crime, and sex. You don't know a thing 'bout love." 

Strife waited a moment and then continued, "Anyways, I want you to  _pretend_ that you  _do_ love Parvis. You  _never_ want to be away from him. Now watch this." He turned to Parvis, keeping one finger on the trigger and keeping the gun pressed hard into Ridge's head, and grabbed Parvis's face with one hand and kissed him, hard and rough. He made a big show of moaning, even though he didn't really feel much of an impulse to, and he was surprised that Parvis was doing so too - He must have realized what Strife was doing. He pulled away and turned his attention back to Ridge. Parvis sniffled a little and back away.

"Did you see that? Imagine you love Parvis. How did that feel? Hmm?" Asked Strife. He didn't wait for an answer. "Anyways," he continued. "Since you  _begged_ so good... I won't shoot you." said Strife, pacing so he was in front of Ridge and then gripping Ridge's shoulder as he moved the gun to be right between his eyes. "But... We can still have ourselves a little  _fun_ , can't we?"

The hard, cold barrel of the gun traced along his eyebrow, over his temple, down to his lips.

"Go on an' open up, _Deputy_ ," Strife murmured. "Don't make me make my own hole."

Ridge went pale as a ghost and Strife saw a sheen of sweat across his forehead. He trembled before opening his mouth, slowly. Strife jammed the gun in hard and Ridge yelped. "Oh, you  _like_ that, huh?" Said Strife. "Oh, _damn,_   _Deputy_ , I forgot you liked that," he purred.

He put one foot on Ridge's crotch and began to work the barrel in and out of his mouth, working Ridge's cock with his toes to the rhythm of the gun. "Oh, boy, you  _sure_ do." said Strife, smiling brightly. "But I want you to prove it more, really  _show_ it."

Ridge whimpered and began trying to lick the gun, but it was simply pushing in and out too fast. he sucked in air and worked his lips, shutting his eyes in shame. Strife drove the gun up into the roof of Ridge's mouth gradually, and he jammed it further into his throat each time he thrusted the gun. Ridge whimpered loudly. Strife started to move his foot to try and generate as much friction on Ridge's cock as possible. Ridge began moaning, louder and louder.

"Jesus," Strife said, still smiling. "I'm about to make you cum, ain't I? Boy, wouldn't that be  _shameful._ "

He kept going until Ridge began to grind up into his foot and take the gun with such eagerness and ferocity and then he pushed his boot and the gun in farther, making it literally impossible for Ridge to just sit there and  _not_ climax, at least not without going absolutely insane. Ridge moaned and shrieked and pushed until the feelings were too much to bear and he threw his neck back and arched his back, screaming and writhing and shaking madly and,  _oh_ , Strife thought it was the best thing he'd ever seen.

Ridge looked tired and, most certainly, ashamed. Strife ate the expression right up and he loved it.

"Jesus, Sheriff..." Said Parvis.

Strife looked over at him and replied, "What? I'm only doin' what he did to me."

"Dear  _Lord_ , Strife, why didn't you  _say_ somethin'?" Asked Parvis.

Strife stared for a moment before replying, "We had enough to worry about. It wasn't important."

And then came the smacking.

Strife slapped Ridge hard on his face what seemed like an eternity, over and over again, and Ridge screamed.

And then came the forced kissing.

There was a rhythm to it. Smack, kiss, smack, kiss. Ridge screamed even louder.

Strife stopped for a moment. "Tell me," Strife said once again, even more slowly. "You'll do anything to make it stop." he said.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Shouted Ridge.

Strife stopped and laughed.

"There goes your last shred of dignity, huh, _Deputy_? Anyways, I believe that's almost all of it. I've let you experience almost everything you made me feel over your time runnin' with Parvis and I, condensed down into a single few minutes instead. You're lucky I have the decency to refrain from fucking you _hard_  right here and now and in front of Parvis, or we'd be here a while. It's a darn rotten shame, though, we almost had everything on the list over an' done with! Oh well, S'pose we can skip that one. There's only one left..." Strife tailed off. He looked over at Parvis. He was just staring between the floor and Ridge's face, with a dull look in his eyes. Not sad or happy, just...  _Dull_. He didn't even respond to Strife looking at him.

"All that's left is one single question,  _Deputy._ " said Strife. "Lemme ask you, _Deputy_ : You ever been stabbed? You have any _idea_ how much that shit hurts?"

"No..." Ridge whispered, staring down at the floor and not meeting Strife's. "But..." He croaked out. "I Get the feelin' I'm gonna find out real soon."

Strife smiled. "Glad you remember what I said. And yes, yes indeed, you are... _Deputy._ " The vengeful spirit inside him climax and he crouched down, stabbing into Ridge's abdomen. Ridge screamed louder than he had the entire time and and then Strife twisted the knife, just as Ridge had done, and it got even louder. "Mama!" He shouted in a child's voice. "I caught that rat!"

He withdrew the knife and let Ridge fall for a few seconds, finally grabbing his neck just before his head hit the cold, hard floor of the Sheriff's Office.

"Ridge." He said, his voice low and rough. "I'll see you in Hell. Don't wait up for me, there's no tellin' how long it'll be. Oh, and  _if_ Parvis is there... Keep your Goddamn hands  _off_ of him." He finished.

He waited a few moments and repeated, "I'll see you in Hell, Ridge."

And then he stabbed him.

Again.

And Again.

And Again.

And Again.

Over and over and over again, he pulled the knife out and shoved it back into Ridge again, sometimes twisting or moving it while it was inside of him. There were the screams of Ridge, his own grunts and satisfied noises, and the gasps and shudders of Parvis and the hitching of his breath, but Strife didn't really hear any of it. There was the red blood which splattered and leaked out of Ridge, there was his face which tuned inhumanly white, his eyes which rolled into the back of his head in pain, his whole body which shuddered unbelievably, but he didn't really see this. There was Strife's stabbing motions, too, but he didn't see these either. There was the tremors of Ridge's body and those of his won body, but he didn't really feel these. There was the horrible small and taste in the air of blood, but he didn't really smell this. Before he knew it, he burned out and slowed down, making one last stab and grunt, and then laid down on the floor behind him his breathing raggedy. He left the knife inside Ridge.

After a few moments of cooling down, he sighed deeply and then spoke softly. "It's over. It's really, actually, over, Parvis." He said quietly.

"Yes." Said Parvis. "Yes, it is."

Strife pulled his body up and pulled the knife out of Ridge, putting it into it's holster and clipping this onto his belt. He didn't bother to clean the blood, he thought it was something he should  _always_ leave on the knife. He stood up slowly and sighed once again, stretching out his back as if he had just gotten out of bed. He looked at Parvis and smiled an actual, genuine smile of joy - Not like the smile that came from dominating Ridge and making him _beg_ for mercy, that was different. This smile  was just of happiness.

Parvis smiled at him and smiled, too, for the first time in what felt like ages. "We're going to fuck good, next chance we get, because I think we both need it. That is...  _If_ you still love me." Parvis said, grinning slyly.

Strife grinned even wider and said, "Of course I do, Parvis... Of course I do..."

"Now," Said Strife, sitting in his chair and leaning back. "I'm a little tired, so I'm gonna order you around for a while, 'kay? Somebody's done left a dead rat on my floor. Clean it up, wouldja?"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to take her ending and tear it apart :P Oh, and a reference to Sanguimancer because... Well, why not :D Anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
